Multilayer co-extrusion methods have pioneered many unique design possibilities in the world of plastics. There are many established technologies for the creation of flat films. Such technologies generally utilize a feed-block which will either create the layers of polymer through layer by layer addition or create a layer pattern and then multiply it through a layer multiplication technique, or through some combination of the two. Since these outputs are flat films additional steps are required to convert the exudate into tubular shapes. New methods for creating tubular shapes are needed.